


Debbie and Lou Proposal (Fanart)

by FemslashGalore



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Heist Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashGalore/pseuds/FemslashGalore
Summary: A drawing of how I imagine their proposal would go like (and yes, I totally used The Proposal's movie cover as a base for Debbie)





	Debbie and Lou Proposal (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AleiaJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleiaJade/gifts).



> This work is part of the Ocean's 8 Gift Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first time posting any fanart and I'm a bit terrified (but also excited lol). 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it, especially AleiaJade


End file.
